My new variety of peony plant was discovered by me in 1967 among a group of seedlings of Charlies White (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,684) .times. Bowl of Cream (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,451) grown at Arlington Heights, Ill., in the course of breeding efforts carried on with the object of producing improved peony varieties for the commercial market, particularly strong plants having better blossom color and petalage and a pleasing fragrance. This plant was observed to have a much improved flower form over either of its parents and for that reason was selected by me for propagation and test.
Asexual propagation of this plant, under my direction, at Arlington Heights, Ill., by root division and through several generations has shown this plant to have commercial advantages in addition to its unique flower and that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Commercial scale propagation of this new peony variety by root division is now being done at Champaign, Ill., and at Arlington Heights, Ill.